


Winter: Commander of the Tempest

by Laura_Ashli7



Category: Fairy Tail, Mr Love Queens' Choice, 赤髪の白雪姫 | Akagami no Shirayukihime | Snow White with the Red Hair (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Blood and Violence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:20:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27646057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laura_Ashli7/pseuds/Laura_Ashli7
Summary: Ella and Winter, two sisters in one body. Together, they weave a deadly web of secrets and lies whilst trying to escape their past. When walking on the knife's edge, it's a delicate balance between order and chaos.Obi, Royal Guard to Prince Zen is the man working to unravel the many mysteries surrounding Ella.
Relationships: Obi/Ella





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The main character, Ella/Winter, is an OC. 
> 
> This work is inspired by Snow White with the Red Hair and Fairytail and the characters are loosely based on their anime counterparts.

Prologue 

My whole body trembled with an uncontrollable rage. Hands shaking, I called for a dagger and the cool edge of the blade, forged entirely from ice against my skin calmed me. I drew in a deep breath to ready myself for the final blow. The rage consumed me, turning everything into a blur. I could barely hear the protesting screams from the spectators. A sideways glance and a lazy flick of my wrist sent a powerful gust of wind towards the humans, knocking them backwards into the palace walls. I didn’t bother sparing a glance to see if they survived. Their pained gasps along with the sound of the impact told me everything I needed to know. Incapacitated. Good. Now, time to focus on my prey. The corners of my mouth twitched and a joyless smile spread across my lips. Oh, I am going to enjoy killing this one. The wind howled all around around me, becoming louder, more ferocious, causing debris to swirl through the air. The clouds above held a dark grey colour where they rained hail down on Clariness. The sharp, icy splinters rained down like bullets, slicing anyone unfortunate enough to get hit. And, I revelled in the chaos, the destruction. The power that had been repressed deep inside was finally free. I was free. At last. It was thrilling, liberating, empowering. No one could dare challenge me. I let the gales guide me to my prey, as I sauntered towards him. His jade eyes pleaded with me, getting more desperate as I neared. His cries swallowed in the roar of the storm. This mans’ face inches from mine. Such a pitiful, weak, insignificant human. Who knew a lamb, such as he, was even capable of derailing my carefully crafted plans? Ugh, such a pain. But no bother, once he is terminated, I can finally complete my long awaited mission. Erasing Kiro from the Earth.  
This poor man desperately tried to break free of the icicles currently embedded through the sleeves of his clothing into the wall of ice behind him, holding him firmly in place. I had intended for him to be used as my own darts board, 50 points if I get his head, a hundred if I throw the dart through his eye, but, alas, I suppose that is a bit vulgar. Besides, this mans’ death should be much more intimate. With my face millimetres from his, from his ragged breaths, emerged small fogs quickly consumed by the wind. The storm howled around us, but in the moment with me and him, everything stilled. Our little blood stained bubble. I raised the dagger to his neck, pushing the blade ever so slightly into his jugular, only just drawing blood. The beads of crimson trickling down his chest. The fool tried not to react but the fear in his eyes betrayed him. I licked the blood off, savouring the taste, a small moan escaping my mouth and trailed my lips from his neck, slowly, across his jaw, his rough stubble on my skin. I continued my ascent up his cheek to his ear, smiling against his skin, as tiny goosebumps formed across my path.  
“Any last words?” I whispered in his ear. 

Chapter One – Obi

I rode on horseback up the mountain that was now completely enveloped in snow heading towards Forte Locke. The sky was a brilliant shade of blue, the sun shining its warmth on my face. It was so peaceful, not another person for miles around. The only sounds were hooves against the crunch of fresh snow and the gyrfalcons’ cries in the distance. Fir trees surrounded us, as I navigated my way around them, their woody scent filling my nostrils. “WHOOHOOOO!” I shouted as I tilted my head up towards the sky. It had been far too long since I had left the castle. I’m still not used to staying in one place for too long, I was a wanderer as a child, ‘Stray Cat’ they called me. No matter how many times I corrected the boys in my village, ‘I’m not a cat! My name is Obi, oh-bee’, I would say, but it didn’t make a difference. Damn! Feels so good to be out! I gave my horse a gentle nudge to push her onwards. Her soft, ebony coat a stark contrast to the blanket of white snow beneath us. I leaned forward in my saddle. A ravine was fast approaching in the mountain. If I gather enough speed, I know we can jump it easily. Ivy, my horse, has never let me down and I doubt she’s going to start now. Plus, going around the mountain is boring! Let’s live a little!  
“Yes! Come on Ivy! We got this!” I nudged her in the flank again, gathering even more speed. Behind me, the powdered snow under her hooves whirled upwards in the air before settling back on the ground. I could feel blood pulsing in my temple, the excitement within myself rising by the second. Hands gripping the reins tighter, the muscles in my thighs clenching. And then, Ivy, unflinching, leapt across the ravine, soaring through the air. The wind whipped my face. A small glance downwards exposed the river lurking many feet below, with the intimidating and callous, craggy mountain pass surrounding it with shrubbery growing on the edge of the rocks. Total exhilaration! What is life without the risk of certain death anyway? One cannot exist without the other. Ivy landed on the cusp of the ravine, causing the edge to crumble down into the abyss.  
“Wooo! Yes, Ivy, you absolute beauty!”. I patted her neck and she snorted in response. Loosening my grip on the reins, I slowed her down to a walk. Ivy and I are one and the same, both wild, fearless beasts that have since been tamed. Not that I’m complaining. Stability. A place to belong. I wouldn’t change it for a thing. But, my heart still yearns for adventure. Risk. It feels good to let loose every once in a while. Not too far to go now, should definitely make it to Forte Locke before sunset. I had been instructed by my master to go to Forte Locke to assess and write up a quarterly report on the soldiers that are stationed there. It’s going to be an absolute snooze fest, hence, my earlier need for fun. Forte Locke is one of my masters’ outposts and it is surrounded by treacherous mountains that often prove fatal to those unfamiliar with the territory. Which, from a military perspective can only be a good thing. It lies in the northern borders of the kingdom of Clariness, a small, but powerful nation ruled by two siblings who were orphaned at a young age. My master, Prince Zen is the second Prince of Clariness. He is a kind and compassionate man. He inspires and lights something inside every single person he meets. Prince Zen possesses a rare gift that many of these greedy nobles could never hope to acquire. He sees the small seedling of potential in a person, and he nurtures it until it’s fully bloomed in all its glory. Although, I am still trying to figure out what he saw in a stray like me, a soul forever tainted by sins committed in a past life. Ugh, that was a dreary thought. Anyway, I am now one of the Prince’s Royal Guards. Normally, my job is to keep the Prince safe from any possible assassinations, but I think Zen could tell I was becoming restless, so on I go to Forte Locke.  
The stone walls of the fort emerged into view with the scarlet, orange and yellow colours swirling together forming a gorgeous sunset, contrasting with the dusky clouds above. Pine trees were scattered around the area, their branches lightly dusted with snow. As I approached the fort, a soldier came sprinting up to me with worry etched across his face. He was a young lad, no more than nineteen, his fur lined leather armour engulfing his slender frame. He wore a leather hat with flaps that covered his ears and drooped over his brow. Behind him to the right hand side, there lay an ominous ruby coloured stain with a trail leading inside the fort. My jaw tightened and my brows furrowed.  
“Sir! Please come in straight away! We require your counsel”. He called with urgency thick in his voice. I leapt off my horse, and asked a second soldier who ran up after the first solider, to settle Ivy into the stables.  
“Are we under attack? Is everyone alright?” I asked in an authoritive tone.  
“No impending attacks are expected and everyone is well and accounted for. But there is one who is inured. A civilian.”  
“Show me”. I ordered the soldier who spoke, and he saluted and I followed him inside swiftly. He led me through the various hallways of the fort until we arrived at the medical wing. In the bed closest to the window, lay a young woman sleeping soundly. Bandages had been applied across her chest around the left shoulder and arm. Just below her collarbone, a small patch of blood had begun to seep through the bandage. As she lay there, her cinnamon coloured hair flowing past her shoulders in loose waves, cascaded her face. The dimming sunlight from the window shone a luminescent ray over her, whilst casting the rest of us in the dusk of the setting sun. Absently, I wandered over to her, as if drawn by a higher power. She had soft, delicate features, thick eye lashes, a cute button nose with freckles sprinkled across her nose and cheekbones. She looked so serene as she lay sleeping, her breathing deep and even.  
“Who is she? What happened to her?” I murmured to the soldier.  
“That’s the thing Sir. We have no idea. She just appeared in front of the fort yesterday after the snowstorm, with an arrow that had cleanly struck through her shoulder and she was unconscious from bleeding profusely. What’s even stranger, is that there were no footprints at all, no sign that anyone had travelled with her, almost as if she appeared out of thin air and we have not had any more snowfall since the storm cleared. Did you notice any footprints or signs to indicate which direction she had come on your way to us Sir?.”  
I thought back to my journey. Come to think of it, I didn’t. There was nothing. I thought I was the sole person for miles. “No, I didn’t. I wonder…” My mind wandered at the mystery surrounding this woman. Then a thought occurred to me. “Has the arrow been inspected? Was there any indication in how it was made, to give us any clues?”  
“We have inspected it Sir, but it seems to be a generic arrow.” The soldier replied.  
“And no one has come looking for her?”  
“No Sir.”  
“Thankyou and well done for all of your hard work! You are dismissed.” The young soldier took his leave.  
“I believe we will have to be patient and wait for the young lady to awaken before we can satisfy our curiosities. I know how much you enjoy a puzzle Obi.” Kazuki, the forts’ medical practitioner appeared in the doorway then. He is a young man, about seventeen years old but don’t let his age fool you, he is exceptionally bright and is truly gifted when it comes to medicine. Like me, he usually works in the palace, but it seems he is also on his quarterly rounds, ensuring all the men are healthy and fit to work. Lucky for this woman. Without him, she would likely be dead by now. His long, blonde hair is tied up in a pony tail with thick locks of hair falling to frame either side of his face.  
“Haha, you’re not wrong, but what can you tell me about her wounds?”  
“Well, they bled like a bitch! The arrow had pierced just below her left shoulder. She has an entrance and exit wound. It took a lot of time and effort to stop the bleeding. By my estimates, the wound is roughly a day or two old, as a clot had formed where the arrow was embedded. I had to disturb the clot to remove the arrow and thus, the blood bath began. But I have cleaned her wounds, applied a poultice and her dressing and bandages. If all goes smoothly, she should make a good recovery. There was one odd thing though. If a patient had been shot with an arrow and left to bleed out in the freezing snow, they should have been practically frozen, with their body unable to maintain its core temperature and thus, died of a combination of hypothermia and shock from the resulting blood loss. But, when I assessed her, her temperature was completely normal. All her other vitals were stable.”  
I listened intently to Kazuki’s account. So many unanswered questions. A young woman seemingly appears out of thin air. Gravely injured. Left for dead, but didn’t freeze to death, despite the recent snowstorm and being left out on the mountainside in harsh conditions. What am I missing? Kazuki does have a point. Patience is the key here. If I want answers, I’ll have to wait for the woman to retrieve consciousness. In the meantime, I should probably start the quarterly reports. Ugh. I’m practically dying of ennui already. A strange feeling stirred inside me. I know I should leave but I couldn’t help but linger for a few more fleeting moments. I couldn’t tear my eyes away from her sleeping form. She was certainly beautiful but I felt like there was something billowing in the recesses of her mind silently beneath her calm figure.  
“Please let me know Kazuki, as soon as she wakes up”. Kazuki nodded in response. As I exited the room, I took one last, longing glance and whispered under my breath, “Don’t worry, Miss, you are in good hands.”


	2. A Tiny Ember of Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Rude and slightly frazzled awakening

Ella

There was a pungent smell of iron in the air. Blood. I raced down the street, towards the Guild. Terror creeped up the back of my neck. Its poison seeping into every part of my body. The grey, almost black clouds rumbled with thunder overhead. Please be ok. Please be ok. I repeated this over and over in my head as I ran. My breaths came thick and fast, my chest heaving. My muscles screamed in agony, begging for reprieve. But I pushed on, harder than before. The Guild came into view, and I smashed my way through the wooden doors before retching violently. The sight was too horrifying for words. I wanted to look away, but found myself unable. I stood there. Frozen. A rabbit. Their mangled corpses were strewn across the Guild Hall. Painted with blood. The walls and the ceiling were splattered with the vile liquid. My family dead. Gone. As if they never existed in the first place. A shrill, ear piercing shriek deafened me, it took me a moment to realise that the sound was coming from me. My face was drenched in a mixture of sweat and tears. My legs gave out from under me, hopelessness and despair consumed me, dragging me down into the void. The empty nothingness. In the haze of that awful day, I vaguely remember etches in the wooden floors, incessant scratching. That, and my bloodied fingers. Outside, lightening streaked across the sky. Rain poured down endlessly. Yes, cleanse this city along with my many sins. A pointless request though. My hands will never be clean. My soul forever corrupted by heinous impurities. The chilling wind engulfed my weak, pathetic form, blanketing me in its icy embrace.  
I woke up with a start, damp sweat gathered on the nape of my neck. I squinted, my eyes trying to adjust to the sudden brightness. Warmth covered my face and a gentle breeze blew in, caressing my cheeks and hair. The sun shone directly on my face. Ugh. Too bright. Glancing away from the window, I gazed around the room I apparently occupy. I don’t recognise anything, it’s all so foreign. It looks like some sort of medical facility. Three more beds were placed next to mine and on the opposite side of the wall, tall, glass cabinets revealed books and medical supplies. On the northern side of the room, there stood a compact desk and chair scattered with paperwork, right next to the door. The only exit. No one else is here. Good. Where the hell am I? Has he found us already? No, surely not, I told myself. But despite my own reassurances, I couldn’t stop the panic starting to rise inside me. My mind felt oddly silent, empty, aside from my own thoughts. The ripple of panic quickly transformed into tidal waves, threatening to drag me under. No! Now is not the time. Push it down! He must not find us. Keep your mind clear, and let’s think logically. Winter is bound to awaken soon, so it’s up to me to get us out of here. I started to sit up in bed to look out of the window and a searing pain scorched my left shoulder. I winced and sucked in a sharp breath. A glance down revealed that I was covered in bandages. Someone’s treated my wounds. Why would they do that, unless they want something in return? My eyes narrowed and I forced myself to stand up to look out of the window. All I could see were snowy mountains. Where did Winter take us? I suppose it doesn’t matter, the priority is escaping from whatever this place is. I walked over to the medical cabinets, pain spiked across my torso. Ugh. Get your shit together ! Now is not the time to be weak! I tried opening the cabinets. Yes! They’re not locked. Fools. I began searching for anything I can use as a weapon. Just books and bandages. Damn it! What kind of medical facility doesn’t have scalpels or even a single pair of scissors. Then it dawned on me. They’ve obviously cleared out this room of potential weapons while they treat this stranger.  
“May I ask what you’re looking for, Miss?” A deep, silky voice spoke from behind me, with undercurrents of warning. This person had such silent footsteps, I couldn’t help but jump a little at his voice. Not many people are able to sneak up on me. My hand was still in the cabinet, my fingers subtly landing on a thick, hardback book. I tracked this person’s positioning using my peripheral vision. In answer to his question, I grabbed the book and smashed him over the head with it and I ran like hell out of there. I didn’t look back but I heard his pained grunt and what I thought was a low chuckle. Tearing down the various hallways, I realised I had no idea where the exit was. There were a few soldiers staring at me in surprise but I ignored them. I couldn’t hear any footsteps behind me, to indicate anyone is pursuing me. Hmm… Maybe I knocked that guy out. I giggled at the thought. What a weakling, I didn’t even use my dominant hand. That joy was short lived however. Just as I reached the end of the corridor, a figure appeared in front of me, blocking my path, his arms spread out wide.  
“Miss, please wait! There is no need to run, you’re safe here!” How on earth did he manage to get ahead of me? Did he teleport or something? Blood dripped from his eyebrow and onto his cheek from where I’d hit him. I lowered into a fighting stance, ready. Properly looking at him for the first time, he was tall with a lean, but athletic build. He wore a fine, black uniform with gold embroidery on the collar and an insignia of a lion was placed on the left side of his chest. Well defined muscles on his arms stretched the fabric of his uniform. I stared intently, making direct eye contact. My eyes narrowed. Show no fear. He had green eyes that contrasted with his dark skin and short, jet black hair. A small scar sat on one of his cheeks. This guy is clearly no stranger to fighting. I glared at him, I can’t trust him, he could be lying. I ignored my quickening heartbeat. Transform the nerves into power. The idiot left himself wide open. I smirked to myself and before the dummy could blink, I gripped his shoulders and brought my knee to his nether regions. The force of the impact caused him to slump forward, in what I imagine to be excruciating pain. Men are so pathetic. I took advantage of his incapacitated state and stole the sword that was suspended on his hip. “Ooh, this will come in handy.” I whispered to myself. He tried to protest, so I kicked him in the stomach. He groaned in pain and hunched forward. I then sprinted off down the corridor. Just before I reached the end of the hallway to turn right down another corridor, I felt air whip past my face, a blurred black object, centimetres away from my face, and then I saw the cause. A throwing knife embedded itself into the wall where my head would have been mere seconds from now. I turned back and saw the man, half standing, clutching his stomach. Wow, he really doesn’t want to let me leave.  
“Hah! You missed! Is that really the best you can do?” I feigned the confidence I didn’t feel, as no matter what I do to this man, he just won’t stay down. I raised one eyebrow and stood tall, sword raised. He will regret preventing me from escaping.  
“Who says I missed? If I was aiming for you Miss, believe me, that star would be buried in your skull right now.” A smile twitched at the corner of his mouth as I rolled my eyes in response. Ugh, the arrogance of this guy. There is no way in hell I am gonna let him best me. The man straightened up and walked towards me, each step careful, as if he was cornering a feral wolf.  
“Now, will you stop for a second so we can have a little chat?” He said in a low, but gentle voice.  
I raised the sword I stole, and winced as pain erupted from my injured shoulder. Damn these two handed weapons. “Show me where the exit is and I may just let you live.” I said, my voice even.  
“Woah, cold. Is that any way to speak to the person, whose men saved your life?” This man is toying with me, stalling. Probably waiting for back up from his men.  
“Show me. Now!” I commanded with as much authority as possible. Beads of sweat gathered on my forehead.  
“No. At least, not yet. You need time to heal.”  
“Do not dare to tell me what I need! The only thing I need is to get out of this place! Now, if you won’t show me, I’ll just kill you instead.”  
He laughed at that. Why is he laughing? At me? The sound taunted me. I can’t stand this guy. He proceeded to take slow, deliberate steps towards me. I continued to back up, until I felt my back against the wall. Shit!  
“You’re not going to kill me. If you were, you would have done it by now.” He murmured. He was so close that the blade of the sword was centimetres away from his abdomen. His green eyes stared into mine, as if he could see into the very core of my being. All of the earlier confidence, or perhaps it was arrogance on my part, slowly dissipated. I don’t understand this person. What makes him so sure? He has no idea what I’m capable of. Does he want to rile me up, so I do kill him?  
“This is your last chance. Show me where the exit is and I’ll leave”. My authoritative voice from earlier had been replaced with a hesitant, quiet murmur. I never let anyone affect me like this. Well, no one except him. But not anymore. No one would ever dare to stand up to me, let alone refuse my requests. Well, let’s be honest, I never let them live long enough to stand up to me. Then, it dawned on me. Beyond his gentle façade, there was a menacing presence rippling within. My intuition was screaming at me. This man is dangerous. And yet, aside from the initial shock of being in contact with such an overwhelming presence, the fear quickly disappeared.  
“Are you sure that’s wise? You’ve only just regained consciousness, your injury is severe and you’re clearly struggling to hold the sword up properly.” He sounded almost caring, he certainly didn’t speak in a patronising tone, but at the same time, he was clearly amused. I looked away, and cursed under my breath. I hate to admit this, but the highly annoying man is right. This sword is getting heavier by the second and blood is trickling down my arm and dripping on to the floor. I decided against responding and gritted my teeth instead. Pushing back the pain. The man then gripped the blade and held it against his stomach.  
“I am not showing you the exit today, so make good on your promise then. Kill me. I dare you.” Does this guy have a death wish? Or perhaps, he loves to live life on a knife’s edge. The edges of his lips curled into a teasing smile. His eyes were alight with a deep burning of excitement. I daren’t breathe. I gripped the sword tighter, my palms getting sweatier by the second. Seconds felt like hours in this moment. Let’s think about this. I have no idea where I am or how to get out. Plus, I don’t know how many men I’d be up against if I kill this idiot right now. If I were at one hundred percent, I would fight and claw my way out until every soldier lay dead at my feet. But, do I really want to add more lives to my kill count? Besides, the way I am right now, we would most likely die before feeling the fresh air on my face. I lowered the sword and let out the breath I didn’t realise I was holding.  
“Fine. You win.” I muttered barely audibly and I offered his sword back to him. He took it back and his fingers brushed lightly against mine. I drew my hand back and gently supported my inured arm, essentially crossing my arms in front of myself. Although a weight had been lifted, the pains from my injury were in full force now, causing me to slide down to the floor.  
A look of triumph passed over the mans’ face followed by relief, mixed with concern. He may have won this battle, but I will win the war. “Phew! I thought you were really going to kill me then! But obviously, I’m glad you didn’t.” He laughed and sat next to me, one knee raised with an elbow, supporting his face, resting on it.  
What the hell?! He was bluffing this whole time! He must have seen the expression on my face, confusion mixed with disbelief, which only made him laugh harder. It sounded so carefree and light, if only I could have such luxuries. He offered his hand out to me then. “My name is Obi by the way.” I stared at his hand, hesitating before shaking it. He feels so warm, it’s comforting, in a way. “I’m, um, Ella.”  
“Ella…” He rolled the name around on his tongue before smiling a bright, open smile that touched his eyes. “It’s a pleasure to meet you! Have to say, not many people can face up to me like that, let alone dare to whack a book across my head! Not that they get the opportunity. One look can bend them into submission. You’re either insane, fearless or perhaps, it’s both?”  
“Should you really call someone who kicked you in your crotch insane?” A small smile crept up before I could stop it. His joy is contagious. It’s so foreign. Also, what he just said, didn’t I think that exact same thing, not long ago. Who is this man?  
“Touché. We should go back to the medical suite and get your wound looked at.” His brows furrowed as he looked over the blood and the sweat that was heavy on my brow.  
“Soon. I need to sit for a moment.” Exhaustion flooded my body, all of the recent events catching up with me. My eyes felt heavier, threatening to pull me under.  
“Whilst we’re here, just us, I feel like I need to say something.” He said, hesitating almost. This sounds ominous. I turned to face him, forcing myself to stay awake, and raised an eyebrow for him to continue. “ I don’t know what you’ve had to go through in life, to be so suspicious of everyone around you. But I have a feeling you’ve been alone for most of your life and had to learn the hard way, that the only person you can rely on is yourself. You tell yourself it’s easier to push people away, to hurt them before they hurt you. And it works for a while. But a life without connection, is empty and meaningless. And that wall you build to protect yourself, yes, it may keep you safe, but if you continue on this isolated path, the emptiness will consume your soul and there’ll be no going back.” He had a faraway look in his eye, I had a feeling he was no longer talking about me. Our eyes met and there was something in them I couldn’t quite discern. Little does he know, I am never truly alone.  
“Or you could deviate from this lonely path, take a leap of faith and you never know, someone might be there to catch you.” His words stirred something in me, something I’d not felt in a long time. Is this what hope feels like? It’s only a tiny ember at the moment, but maybe, if I nurture it, it could grow? I shut my eyes and smothered the ember, watching the smoke billow away into nothing. People like me aren’t allowed to feel hope. Especially after all the atrocities I’ve committed. I, we, are nothing more than a weapon. A cold, and apathetic killing machine. Obi stood up then and offered out his hand to me. I timidly placed my hand in his. I’ll play along, just until we can escape this place.

**Author's Note:**

> Would love to hear your thoughts and let me know if you'd like a continuation.


End file.
